With This Ring
by lorrie
Summary: Gage proposes to Sydney


"With This Ring"  
By: Lorrie  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
**If you haven't read "Laura" you may want to read it first. This story will make since on its own, but it takes place after Gage has given the star shaped 'friendship' ring to Sydney in my other story "Laura". **  
  
** "Laura" was written before "Desperate Measures" aired and has nothing to do with the Laura in that episode.**  
  
  
Sydney sat at her desk staring at the ring on her right hand and thinking about the past few months. She and Gage had spent most all of their time together since he had told her about his deceased wife and confessed his love for her. She took the ring from her right hand and placed it on her left. "Hmm," she thought to herself, "It almost looks like it belongs there." She held her hand out and looked at the ring.  
  
"It looks good there." Gage said with a smile.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney said with surprise. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
Sydney quickly took the ring from her left hand and placed it back onto her right. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously. It looks like you were preoccupied." Gage was still smiling knowing that this was the sign he'd been waiting for. "Hey, let's go out somewhere really nice tonight."   
  
"What's the occasion?" Sydney asked.   
  
"Just because." Gage replied as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
Gage walked over to her desk and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Because I'm in love with the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world and I want to see her in a very sexy dress tonight at dinner."  
  
Sydney blushed. "Pick me up at 7:00, OK?"  
  
"I'll see you then." Gage headed out the door.  
  
"I'm out of here in about 10 minutes."  
  
Sydney chose a stunning black dress with a slit up the side just above her knee. She pinned her hair up, knowing that it wasn't Gage's favorite style, but part of the fun would be letting him take it down tonight after dinner when he brought her home. She loved to feel his fingers through her hair.  
  
"OK Gage. Keep your nerve up. This is Syd, you've known her for four years. This should be a piece of cake." Gage thought as he dressed. He took out a new black tie to go with his black suit and shirt. "I wonder if this is too much black?" He thought as he looked in the mirror and combed his hair. "Everything has to be perfect tonight."  
  
Promptly at 7:00, Gage pulled up in front of Sydney's apartment, took a deep breath and got out of the car. He knocked on Sydney's door and was completely stunned when she opened it and he saw her.  
  
Sydney stood in the doorway absolutely speechless as she eyed Gage up and down. How gorgeous he looked all in black.  
  
After a moment of silence, they simultaneously smiled and said "Wow!"  
  
"You look beautiful!" Gage said  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"I'd love to, but if we're going to make our reservations, we need to get going." Gage held his hand out for Sydney's, which se happily placed in his.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Gage got out and opened the door for Sydney and escorted her inside.  
  
"Do you have reservations sir?"  
  
"Yes. Gage."  
  
"Yes Mr. Gage, this way please," they followed the host to a secluded table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney replied. 'What is he up to? We've never gone out anywhere like this,' she thought.  
  
They ordered, then ate and talked and laughed and talked some more. "Are you ready to go?" Gage asked after 2 1/2 hours. Sydney nodded.  
  
They returned to Sydney's apartment. "Gage, I had a wonderful time tonight."  
  
"Me too but it's not over yet. " He leaned down and gently cupped her chin and tenderly kissed her lips long and passionately.  
  
"Why don't we go inside instead of giving my neighbors a free show." Sydney said as she fumbled through her purse for her keys.  
  
They entered her apartment and resumed the kiss. "Do you want me to start a fire?" Gage asked, hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"I think you've already started one inside of me." She smiled. "Yes a fire in the fireplace would be nice too."  
  
Gage started the fire and put a few pillows on the floor. He took off his tie and laid it with the jacket he'd taken off earlier. "Come here." He patted one of the pillows. Sydney sat down in front of the fire with Gage. He took her hand and smiled "Sydney, I love you so much. I want us to be together always. When I saw that ring on your left hand this afternoon, I knew the time was right. That ring belongs on your left hand. Sydney, will you marry me and make my life complete?"  
  
There were tears in both their eyes as Sydney replied. "Yes. I would love to be your wife." Gage took Sydney's right hand and removed the ring and placed it on her left hand. They kissed, then Gage reached up and removed the pins holding Sydney's hair in place and ran his fingers through her long hair as he pulled her close. They made love in front of the fire and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Sydney woke up with a smile on her face. She was wrapped in Gage's strong embrace where she had longed to be for years. Gage felt her stirring and woke up.   
  
"Good morning beautiful." Gage stretched and put his arms back around Sydney and pulled her close.  
  
"Good morning." Sydney lilted. "Was I dreaming or did we get engaged last night?"  
  
"Well, if we didn't then we both had the same dream." He kissed her softly.  
  
"When do you want to get married?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Uhh?"  
  
"When? What month?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as it's soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Gage propped up on one arm.  
  
"How about September?"  
  
"That's too far away. How about next weekend?"  
  
"Be serious. We haven't told anyone and we need time to plan a wedding."  
  
"I'll compromise. How about next month?" Gage said smiling.  
  
"You mean it, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't want to wait any longer."  
  
"Neither do I." They laughed. "Next month is perfect. Now when do we tell Walker?"  
  
"That's not going to be easy is it? I mean, we know we won't be able to be partners."  
  
"No, But we need to tell him today or tomorrow. He or Trivette will notice that I'm wearing my ring on my left hand."  
  
"Why don't we have he and Alex over this evening for dinner?"  
  
"You're just full of great ideas, aren't you? I'll call Alex."  
  
"I have another great idea." Gage pulled Sydney close to him and they made love again.  
  
Alex and Walker arrived at Sydney's apartment later that evening. "I bet they have something to tell us." Alex said as they pulled up.  
  
"Like what?" Walker asked.  
  
"Like you don't know. I'll bet they're engaged."  
  
Walker smiled at his wife. "I'll bet you're right."  
  
After dinner they moved their conversation into the living room. Sydney squeezed Gage's hand.  
  
"Um - Walker, Alex we have something to tell you." Gage said nervously.  
Alex smiled at Walker.  
  
"We're engaged." Sydney said. Walker sat quietly.   
  
"Walker, I know it means different partners for us, but we won't let our personal lives get in the way of business, I promise." Gage tensed as Walker still hadn't responded.  
  
Finally, Walker smiled. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Them! Whoa cowboy. It took you over seven years." Alex said.  
  
"Exactly. They should have learned from my mistake." He kissed Alex. "We'll work something out about the partnership. I'll talk to Briscoe, maybe the two of you can stick together. I know I can keep you both in Company B, so don't worry about anything, just be happy. Congratulations!" Sydney hugged Alex.   
  
"Thanks Walker, Alex." Gage shook Walker's hand.   
  
Sydney asked Alex to be her Matron of Honor and help her plan the wedding. They kept it as small as possible. Gage's sister Julie and her sister Traci were her attendants.  
  
Gage, of course, asked Walker to be his Best Man and Trivette and Mark were his groomsmen. The big day had finally arrived.  
  
"Walker, do you have the ring?" Gage asked nervously.  
  
"Yes Gage, for the tenth time, I have the ring."  
  
"What about the marriage license? Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes Gage. I have it."  
  
"Oh man. I feel sick." Gage paced back and forth just inside the church.  
  
Trivette laughed. "What are you so nervous about? You're just getting married. Giving up your bachelor days. Tying yourself down to one woman."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but she's the most incredible woman I know." Gage replied defensively.  
  
"Yes she is and you, my friend, are a very lucky man to have her." Trivette patted Gage's back.  
  
There was a light knock on the door. "Frances?"  
  
"Jules? Is everything OK?" Gage asked.  
  
"Everything's perfect. I just wanted to see my little brother before he walks down the aisle. You look so handsome." She brushed his lapel.  
  
Gage smiled. "Thanks Jules."  
  
"I'm so happy for you. I know mom and dad would be too and proud."  
  
Gage looked down. "I just. . . I hope Laura understands."  
  
"Honey, I'm sure she does. Laura would want you to be happy and Sydney makes you happy. She's a wonderful person. I love you." Julie hugged Gage.  
  
"I love you too, sis." Gage kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Gage, are you ready?" Walker asked. Gage nodded and took a deep breath and walker out into the church with Walker and Trivette.  
  
The processional music began to play. Traci was the first down the aisle followed by Julie, then Alex, then the Wedding March began. The guests rose to their feet and looked to the back of the church, Sydney appeared holding her father's arm.  
  
Gage couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle. It was as if there was no one else around. Her dress was a white sheath with a long train. She wore a light veil over her face held in place by a beaded band. She wore her hair up in a twist with romantic curls dangling by her face. She was a vision of pure beauty.  
  
She made her way slowly down the aisle to the most handsome man she'd ever met, knowing that in moments they'd be each others forever..  
  
Her father gave her hand to Gage as they approached the alter. The minister said a few opening words then asked Sydney and Gage to exchange their vows. Gage went first.  
  
"Sydney, I've only known you for four years, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. I've trusted you as my partner in the Texas Rangers and I will trust and cherish you always as my partner in life and love. I pledge my eternal love to you in front of our family and friends. I promise to never intentionally do anything to hurt you, but to always be there for you in good times and bad. I love you."  
  
"Gage, you are the love of my life. I suspected it when we first met, but it was confirmed when I thought I was going to lose you last year. I trust you completely with my life and my love. I know you would never do anything to hurt me and I promise to never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Thank you for asking me to be your wife. I promise to do my very best to always make you happy. I love you."  
  
"May I have the rings?" The mister asked.  
  
Walker and Alex lay the rings in the mister's hand. The minister blessed the rings and asked Gage to place his ring on Sydney's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." Gage slipped the ring on her finger with a smile.  
  
Then Sydney was asked to place the band on Gage's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."   
  
The minister led a prayer: "Let us pray. Lord, we ask your blessing upon this lovely new couple. Grant them wisdom, honor and everlasting love for each other. Amen." Gage and Sydney looked at the minister. "By the power given me by the church and the State of Texas, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Gage gently lifted Sydney's veil and kissed her long and tenderly.  
  
"I would like to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Frances Gage."  
  
Following the ceremony there was a small reception at Walker's ranch.  
  
"Congratulations you two." Walker said. Alex beamed as she kissed them both. Walker shook Gage's hand and kissed Sydney on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Alex, Walker."  
  
The reception was filled with many congratulations, laughter and toasts. All too soon it was over and Gage and Sydney prepared to leave for their honeymoon.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Sydney asked as they left Walker's.  
  
"It's a surprise Mrs. Gage. I packed for you, with some help from Julie."  
  
They arrived at the airport and Gage unloaded the luggage. "We'd better hurry, so we don't miss our flight."  
  
"Flight #237 to Hawaii is now boarding at Gage #7."  
  
"That's us!"  
  
"Hawaii? We're going to Hawaii!?!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
Gage smiled. "I take it that Hawaii is OK with you?"  
  
"Oh my God, Gage I've always wanted to go, but. It's perfect."  
  
"I'm glad you approve."  
  
"I love you Frances Gage."  
  
"I love you too Sydney Gage."  
  
They kissed as the plane took off into the picturesque sunset. "What a perfect ending to a perfect day." Sydney said as she laid her head on Gage's shoulder.  
  
"I have one request when we get to Hawaii." Gage said   
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to spend all day tomorrow with you, in bed."  
  
"I think that can be arranged." They kissed again and Sydney placed her head on Gage's shoulder as he leaned his head on top of hers.   
  
"What a perfect beginning." Gage thought.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
